utanoprincesamafandomcom-20200223-history
Cecil Aijima
|height=2.2 |maxwidth=20 |tab1=Aijima Cecil |tab2=Game |tab3=Anime |tab4=Manga |tab5=Relationships }} |color = |font-color = white |kanji name = 愛島セシル（あいじま せしる） |romaji name = Aijima Seshiru |aka = Cesshi, Cecilmaru (セシル丸) |age = Undefined |birthday = October 31 |height = 177 cm (5' 10") |weight = 58 kg (128 lb) |gender = Male |horoscope = Scorpio |relatives = Aijima Kotomi (mother)* King of Agnapolis (father) |3=Ittoki Otoya}} (older maternal half-brother)* |specialty = Flute |original = playable (secret character) |fandisk = Amazing Aria, playable |music = Playable |debut = Playable |allstar = Playable |music2 = (Unreleased) |units = With With Camus With Kurosaki Ranmaru |seiyuu = Toriumi Kousuke (鳥海浩輔) Minase Inori (child) (anime)}} Aijima Cecil (愛島セシル) is a character in the Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ series. He is voiced by Toriumi Kousuke (鳥海浩輔). Appearance He has dark brown hair and has brownish skin color. In the game and anime, he has green eyes. He also wears a Saotome Academy uniform and a royal prince attire. He was a black cat when he was cursed. He also has a purple tattoo on his upper right chest. Personality Cecil was at first cheeky during the first parts of the Master Course, but once he realized he wanted to become an idol, he pulled himself together. Cecil often gives advice to the other members of ST☆RISH. He is very insightful and sensitive to the feelings of others, likely because of the spiritual and cultural influences of his country. Despite mystical first impressions, Cecil actually carries himself with child-like spirit and curiosity. At times he is unintentionally rude or too forward because of his inability to sense what is appropriate in the culture that he is in. He is enthusiastic about nearly everything in Japan. Perhaps because of his royal upbringing, he is used to getting what he wants and is often confused when he can't instantly have it. This is shown at one point in Amazing Aria, where he requests to purchase a shopping mall. Later in the series, he learns and matures, often demonstrating modesty and respect. His assigned senior is Camus, who he often struggles to get along with. At times, he is frustrated when he cannot impress Camus or meet his standards. Cecil gets along very well with Otoya, who he feels that he can be comfortable around and depend on. While the games have made it clear that Otoya and Cecil are half brothers through their mother, the anime has not confirmed whether it wants to carry over this fact. It is hinted at in Episode 9 of Season 2 when Otoya mentions that it felt as if he had a little brother while Cecil was present. Cecil admires and respects Ranmaru, the senior he was assigned to during the Shuffle Unit Project. He often flatters and is friendly with the upperclassman, despite Ranmaru's initally bitter demeanor, because he is inspired by his "bright soul" and respects his "strong voice". They are on good terms with one another, to the point of Ranmaru helping Cecil one on one during a recording in MUSIC 2's memory novel. Cecil also likes both Tokiya and Ren. History The prince of Agnapolis who was cursed and turned into a black cat. In the anime, he was the cat that Nanami Haruka is taking care of, she named it Kuppuru (meaning black and fluffy). In the anime, he said that his country is from the far west. Plot Game See here: Aijima Cecil/Game. Anime See here: Aijima Cecil/Anime. Game See here: Aijima Cecil/Manga. Relationships See here: Aijima Cecil/Relationships. Music |track1title = Eternity Love |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Fujima Hitoshi |track1arranger = Fujima Hitoshi |track2title = 愛と夢とアナタと |track2lyricist = RUCCA |track2composer = Fujima Hitoshi |track2arranger = Fujima Hitoshi }} |track1title = NorthWind and SunShine |track1info = (with |3=Cecil}}) |track1lyricist = RUCCA |track1composer = Nakayama Masato |track1arranger = Nakayama Masato }} |track1title = RAINBOW☆DREAM |track1info = (as ST☆RISH) |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Fujima Hitoshi |track1arranger = Fujima Hitoshi }} |3=Ranmaru}} & |3=Cecil}} |image = SHUFFLEUNIT-RC.jpg |datereleased = November 28, 2012 |colorbg = |track1title = 恋色センチメンタル |track1info = (with |3=Ranmaru}}) |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1arranger = Kikuta Daisuke}} |track1title = マジLOVE2000% |track1info = (as ST☆RISH) |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1arranger = Iwahashi Seima |track2title = 夢追人へのSymphony |track2info = (as ST☆RISH) |track2lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track2composer = Nakayama Masato |track2arranger = Nakayama Masato }} |track1title = 星のファンタジア |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Fujima Hitoshi |track1arranger = Fujima Hitoshi |track2title = Happiness |track2lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track2composer = Fujima Hitoshiu |track2arranger = Fujima Hitoshi }} |track1title = 天下無敵の忍び道 |track1info = (with |3=Otoya}}, |3=Masato}}, and |3=Syo}}) |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1arranger = Evan Call }} Game Appearance Gallery See here: Aijima Cecil/Gallery. Trivia *During Original or Repeat game, he only appears once in each of the six guys' routes, giving the heroine pieces of advice. The only exception is in his route where he finally makes a permanent appearance. *In the anime, it is revealed that he is scared of water and fish. *Otoya and Cecil are half-brothers by mother. Category:Aijima Cecil Category:Male Category:Main Category:Idol Category:Active Category:ST☆RISH Category:Saotome Academy Category:Shining Agency Category:Characters Category:Stub